


Calm You Down

by RightNow2808



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Alexander needs to relieve some tension. Hephaistion helps him.





	Calm You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere in India. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, you can leave them in the comments.

It came so naturally to them. Every time Alexander became too tense, he would start snapping at everyone. He would lose his respect for the soldiers, he would start fights with his generals. And every time it happened, Hephaistion knew exactly what the king needed. 

It was a stressful day. One of those. Alexander was still searching for something he couldn’t seem to find. They were in India. Alexander was sweating despite the fact that he only had a thin white robe covering him. He was tired. There were so many complaints from his generals and men and he tried so hard to keep calm and continue assuring them but sometime in the afternoon he just simply snapped.

He screamed into Peithon’s face for five minutes straight, before stopping abruptly, his gaze meeting Hephaistion’s and walking away with an angry huff. The king just needed to let off some steam. Alexander walked through the camp, never meeting the curious gazes of his soldiers. He felt like he might explode and he needed to get to his tent before he would lose his temper in front of his men.

He stepped into his tent without looking up at his guards. He was greeted by Bagoas then, but he told him to back off and walked further inside. He felt a raging need to smash something, but his tent was almost empty as it was and there was nothing he could miss. 

He heard another voice then and he spun around, breathing in deeply, ready to scream some more, but it was only Hephaistion. Alexander closed his already opened mouth and faced back towards his bed.

“Alexander,” Hephaistion started gently. It was hard to be mad at that voice, but the king was so tired of everything and he didn’t need Hephaistion to antagonize him. 

“Shut up,” he snapped, making a few steps forward until he touched the bed and let himself fall onto it, feeling the once gentle furs – now rough with age - bite into his exposed skin. He saw red in front of his eyes and he balled his hands into fists, wishing he could feel Peithon’s neck underneath them. He clenched his eyes in fury, willing his racing heart to calm down, before opening them again. Hephaistion was kneeling in front of him beside the bed.

“My king, please. Don’t upset yourself, it’s bad for your health,” he said almost in a whisper. He knew his king needed gentle coaxing to get him calm when he was like that. He placed his hand on   
Alexander’s knee slowly and when he looked up towards Alexander’s face, he noticed that the king was staring right back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

The king rose into a sitting position, his feet touching the ground on either side of his general. Hephaistion was at his complete mercy, kneeling down in front of him and staring up with those big blue eyes of his. 

“Tell me what I can do for you, my king. What will ease your anger?” Hephaistion’s voice stayed lowered. As he was speaking, he dragged his hand up from Alexander’s knee to the top of his thigh, feeling the king’s hot skin through the thin robe Alexander had chosen to wear to the meeting. 

Alexander’s cock stirred at the suggestion Hephaistion was making. The king furrowed his brows. He had so much work to do and the worries made it impossible to think he could have that. He deserved some pleasure, though, he thought. His body made the decision for him. 

Without answering, he reached up with his hand, carded his fingers through the general’s long hair a few times, before tightening his hold on the soft strands and forcing Hephaistion’s head down in between his legs. His lover gave a muffled groan as his lips pressed to Alexander’s twitching shaft, but he made no move to stop him. He mouthed along the length of it, dampening the silky material of the king’s robe. 

Alexander was gone by that moment. He pushed his hips up and moaned when the teasing touch of Hephaistion’s lips found the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, throwing his head back as his eyes slipped shut. He couldn’t see Hephaistion smirk in triumph. He enjoyed the general’s gentle touch but wanted so much more. As if his lover could read his mind, one of his hands reached up, his fingers grazing across the king’s chest until finally reaching the clip that held the robe up. He unclipped it, letting it fall to the floor where it landed with a sharp noise.

The robe fell off Alexander’s shoulders, pooling on the bed around him and Hephaistion clasped it, moving his lips away from the king’s cock for just long enough to uncover it, before greedily pressing his lips back. He felt the organ filling with blood, steadily twitching with the flow. 

Alexander’s lips parted in pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. Hephaistion was teasing him, giving him gentle touches only and it was beginning to drive the king mad. He reached down and took a hold of himself with one hand, pressing in between the general’s pink lips. Hephaistion never tried to resist. His hands were resting on the king’s thighs, fingers flexing when the head of the king’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

He moaned around the length in his mouth, his eyes falling closed as he concentrated on the feeling of the king on his tongue. Alexander groaned appreciatively, his hips arching up. He felt dizzy as he hardened further, all thanks to Hephaistion who followed the protruding veins with his tongue, while sucking gently. 

“Yes, you’re so good at this,” he murmured, pulling on the general’s hair gently to see him respond to the touch with a whimper, before he pushed him back down, his lover unable to take it all in as his cock hardened completely. 

Alexander liked to push his luck. He pressed his hand against the back of Hephaistion’s neck, holding him in place while he arched his hips up. The general gagged, but tried to relax his throat muscles. His nails dug into the skin of the king’s thighs, but he didn’t try to pull away. He liked it way too much. The king shivered as Hephaistion’s throat worked around him. He started a steady rhythm of pressing his hips up and pushing the general’s head down, each time forcing his cock a little deeper. The unmistakeable sounds filled the tent.

Soon Hephaistion’s throat got used to the intrusion. He clenched his eyes shut and pushed himself to take more and finally his nose pressed to the bottom of the king’s belly. He was rewarded by   
Alexander’s choked moan and satisfaction settled deep in his chest. He continued like that. The king no longer had to force his head down, Hephaistion did it all by himself, making sure to lick at the veins and suck at the head every time he came off for air. Alexander’s hands moved to the bedding, clutching at the furs tightly, trying to control himself and failing as his hips bucked up to meet the general in the middle, despite wanting to let Hephaistion do his job by himself.

He only needed to feel Hephaistion’s throat muscles flutter around his cock as he tried to control his gag reflex a few more times and he felt himself getting close. It’s been a few days since he last spent, there was just no time and it was a wonder he lasted as long as he did, especially since he had someone as good as his lover.

His hand moved back to Hephaistion’s hair. The next time the general took him deep inside, swallowing around him, he held his head close, letting himself enjoy the sensation of the general gagging and spluttering around him. His lover’s hands that were still resting on his thighs, but stopped clutching over time, tightened again and his nails dug into the skin once more. Alexander forced himself to open his eyes and looked down.

The sight was obscene. Hephaistion’s blue eyes were staring up at him, pooling over with tears that ran down the flushed red skin of his cheeks. His lips were stretched widely around the cock in his mouth, his cheeks hollowed. A mixture of spit and Alexander’s prefluid were leaking from his lips, dripping down his chin.

Alexander knew he should let the man off, let him breathe, but he was so close and Hephaistion wouldn’t stop looking at him like that, like he loved it and like he wanted more. His hips moved in tiny movements, never slipping far enough from the general’s throat to let him breathe and the blue eyed man knew that the king was getting close. He doubled his efforts although his sight was getting blurry from the lack of oxygen. He swallowed around the length lodged in his throat, working his trapped tongue on the underside of it. 

The king was saying something, probably profanities, but Hephaistion couldn’t understand him over the sound of blood rushing past his ears. Black spots were clouding his vision and he felt his nails dig further into the skin of Alexander’s thighs.

The general was close to blacking out, but he couldn’t deny how hard his own cock was in the confines of his robe. Despite almost losing orientation, he sneaked one hand down and reached inside his robes to take a hold of his rigid shaft. He moaned and then heard Alexander mirror it when the length in his mouth twitched and released a long string of seed that slipped down his throat without a chance of tasting it. Alexander finally pulled him off almost all the way, letting the head of his cock rest on the general’s tongue to give him what he wanted – the taste of him. He stroked himself through his high, coating Hephaistion’s tongue and the general swallowed before breathing in desperately. 

He rested his forehead against Alexander’s tent afterwards, their panting loud in the tent. The king’s cock twitched weakly when the general ran his thumb over the length of it. After the spots in Hephaistion’s vision disappeared, he looked up and grinned at Alexander. The king’s cheeks were red, eyes unfocused and still dark, a layer of sweat covering his skin and making his hairline wet. 

“Darling, let go of yourself and stand up,” Alexander spoke, his voice raspy and deep. The general obeyed, letting go of his rigid cock and almost whimpering at the loss, before he got to his feet, standing on shaking knees. 

He reached up and removed the clip that held his robe together. The material caressed his skin as it fell down to the floor. He knew that was what Alexander wanted. He bit his lip, feeling exposed under the searching gaze of his king. Alexander’s eyes stopped at his manhood and Hephaistion’s length jumped at the attention it was being given. 

“You are so beautiful,” Alexander murmured, his gaze travelling up across the general’s abs, muscular chest, beautiful dark brown nipples all the way to his prominent collarbones and lean neck and finally stopping at Hephaistion’s face. He smiled. 

“So are you, my king,” the man replied. His voice was soft and relaxed and a soft smile was gracing his full lips. 

Alexander reached out with his hand, following the path his eyes had made just a few seconds before. After coming up to his head, he curled his fingers around the back of the general’s neck, his arms hurting from the stretch, but the pain was so distant. He smiled again, his anger and frustrations gone and pulled Hephaistion forward.

“Get on the bed. I want to touch you,” he ordered. The general couldn’t comply quicker. He was just as desperate for the king’s touches as the king was to touch. He climbed on the bed, his head falling on the soft pillows and body relaxing atop the furs that felt soft on his skin even if Alexander kept saying they got rough. His knees parted, giving the king space when he followed his lover.   
Their chest pressed together after Alexander settled in between the general’s legs. Alexander used one hand to hold himself up and placed the other one on Hephaistion’s hip. 

“I want to make you feel good,” he murmured softly, before leaning down to kiss his lover. Hephaistion left out a soft noise, his lips immediately parting, giving up any control he still had to his king. Their tongues touched, slowly and carefully at first, almost shyly like it was the first time all over again, before Alexander took the matter into his own hands, biting down softly on the general’s bottom lip and deepening the kiss while his hand slipped from Hephaistion’s hip to his cock. 

The general moaned at the first touch and Alexander smirked, pulling away from the kiss. He wanted to look down at his lover as he stroked him. Hephasition was lost in the pleasure, his lips parted, eyes closed, letting out a moan each time Alexander’s fist on him tightened just enough or twisted on the upward stroke.

His hand was slow at first, but sped up when Hephaistion’s breathing hitched and legs tightened where he had them wrapped around the king’s waist. In no time he was gasping and whining, begging Alexander to please not stop.

The king loved to see his lover like that. Spread out under him, begging, face twisted up in pleasure. He wanted more. He tightened the hold he had on Hephaistion’s cock and quickened his strokes. He heard Hephaistion’s breath hitch and in the next moment the general was tensing up, mouth opening in a silent moan, eyes squeezing shut tightly. He couldn’t be more beautiful. 

Alexander leaned down and pressed his lips to Hephaistion’s in a messy kiss, right when the general reached the climax, his body spasming as the length in Alexander’s hand twitched and released few long ribbons of seed all over the king’s hand. The general finally managed to breathe in shakily, his body trembling while Alexander continued fondling him until he was spent.

His eyes closed after. He was content. The harsh sounds of his breathing and the strong beating of his heart slowly calmed. Alexander wiped is hand off into the furs claiming he will have them changed, before he wrapped both of his arms around his lover tightly. His anger has disappeared long ago, he couldn’t even remember what he was angry about anymore. It was just an effect the general had on   
him. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Hephaistion’s ear, his nose touching the damp skin of the general’s cheek. Those blue eyes found his and they smiled at each other.

“You know I feel the same,” he replied.

FIN


End file.
